Children's Tale
by billabon680
Summary: Sam and Dean investigates on a few disappearances. However, this investigation makes them the perfect victims
1. Chapter 1

**I just need to add that this story hadn't been beta ed nor am I perfectly bilingual. My actual first language is french. I hope it is still okay.**

Children's Tale

Chapter 1

A house made full of bread and cake showed up in the horizon. The windows were made of clear sugar. A little girls and boys dream house, but it wasn't a child that was standing near the forest. A woman in her thirties was looking behind her back, scared. Her hands were shaking with the fear she was feeling and unconscious of the danger she was in, she closed in on the house, walking fast. Her long and brown hair marred by pieces of leafs and wood. Stopping right before the door, she tried opening it with no success. It was locked. Screaming in defeat, she looked to the left, spotting a sugar window and she neared on it. Using her elbow, she used all of her strength to break it down, but other than a little crack on the window, the house stayed intact. Turning around she took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of an old woman, leaning on crutches.

"My dear, what has brought you up here? Do come in and stay with me. No harm shall happen to you."

The woman nodded briefly, once again looking over her shoulder while walking towards the house. A wide smile appeared on the old woman's face. Walking without any trouble despite the crutches, she closed the door behind her. Soon after a scream could be heard in the forest, and the distinct sound of "Help me" could also be heard. However, the house was too far in the forest for anyone to hear.

* * *

><p>"Dean, we should really look into this case. I swear to you that something is wrong. A woman disappeared this time." Sam said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.<p>

Dean, for his part stopped eating, looking up from his "Breakfast Special".

"Ya... What happened?" Dean asked his mouth still full of eggs and potatoes.

Sam looked away, disgusted.

"Well apparently, she was coming home from a book club when she disappeared. Her car was found near the road on 43th street. Her purse was still in the car as were her ID's."

Dean put his fork down, swallowed and smiled.

"Definitely our kind of weird," he said getting up from where he was sitting while putting two twenties on the table.

* * *

><p>Dean closed the door of the impala at the same time Sam got out of the car. Both were dressed professionally. They both walked up to the front door, before knocking on it. A few seconds later, a man in his thirties opened the door. His eyes were red and shining with unshed tears. He was wearing a white dressing gown, which had seen better days.<p>

"Mr. Taylor, we have a few questions concerning your wife," Sam said, showing his FBI badge at the same time then Dean was.

Mr. Taylor nodded, exhausted. "Do I really have to go thru this again? I mean I already saw one of you guys... maybe you could just go and see your partner and share notes or something. I already told everything I know to him."

"I'm afraid it's the protocol, Sir." Sam added.

Mr. Taylor opened the door and waited for Dean and Sam to get in before closing it behind him. The place was small but neat. Dean immediately looked at a few pictures near the stairs.

"Is this your wife?" He asked, picking up a picture in which four women were having fun.

Mr. Taylor nodded.

"Yes... Lucy's the one on the left... this picture was taken two years ago. She went with her friends in Canada, visiting Montreal. She had a great time."

Dean nodded, frowning at the picture.

"Can you just tell me one last thing?" Dean asked.

"Sure"

"What is this women name?" He asked, pointing to one of two women in the middle.

"Oh. This is Carolyn. She was one of Lucy's best friends back then."

Sam frowned. "What happened?"

"A fire happened... She was disfigured and refused to see or talk to anyone after. She now lives alone near the lake..."

Dean nodded, putting the picture near the bookshelves.

"Thanks for your time."

Both brothers went out and walking towards the impala, Dean turned toward Sam.

"She had no shadows," he said, fetching his car's keys in his pocket.

Sam frowned. "Really? Maybe we ought to be giving her a visit"

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on the wooden door, for the third time.<p>

"Maybe we should break in?" Dean murmured, glancing up at one of the window which was opened.

"I don't think it's such a great idea." Sam said. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow. We need to talk to her."

Dean nodded, walking back towards the car.

"This house is creepy. How can anyone live in that shit anyhow?"

Dean and Sam both got into the impala, not noticing the house's door opening by a few inches. Getting sure the brothers were long gone, Carolyn opened the door widely. She was covered from head to toe in a black fabric that was enveloping her thin figure.

"I hate hunters getting into my fuckin' business." She murmured, putting a hand that has been badly burned to the door. She closed her eyes, smiling softly, feeling the wood under her palm. She could also feel the essence of the two people that has touched this door. Concentrating herself on those essences, she saw suddenly the taller hunter disappear from the car, before she reached to the other one, watching him disappear also.

"Now it's my time to play!" She said suddenly, opening her eyes and getting her hand down from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

___'Cause we hunt you down without mercy__  
><em>_Hunt you down all nightmare long__  
><em>_Feel us breathe upon your face__  
><em>_Feel us shift, every move we trace__  
><em>_Hunt you down without mercy__  
><em>_Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah__  
><em>_Luck – Runs - Out!___

All nightmare Long by Metallica was blazing thru the impala's speaker, while Dean was tapping on the wheel in rhythmic to the music. Suddenly, as if someone just pressed the stop button on the dashboard, the music stopped and silence filled in the car. Frowning, Dean pressed the start/stop button repeatedly, trying to get it to function.

"Something is wrong," Dean managed to say before he turned his head just in time to see Sam disappear.

"Son of a ..." Dean said, before disappearing himself.

...

Sam was falling. He knew he was falling thru a hole of some sort. He wanted to scream for it to stop, but he knew it was futile. Taking in his surrounding, he noticed books, maps, jars and even a box written pie on it. He tried catching one of the maps flying around him, but he could only manage to graze it with his fingers as it passed by.

"...Bitch!"

Sam looked over him, having heard his brother's shout.

"DEAN!" He shouted, hoping his brother could hear him. Books and jars and maps and boxes and pictures were still falling next to him, but he could care less.

"Sam! Where are you?"

Sam sighed in relief. "I don't know. I'm falling down some weird hole or something!"

Suddenly, an airstream made his fall stop and he found himself lying down in a pile of dry leaves. He turned around protecting his head, while expecting the objects he saw falling down with him to fall on him; however he only received his brother's body on his back.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed, getting up from his brother's back. He was standing in a long and low hall. Candles were the only light this place had and he hoped the airstream from earlier wouldn't extinguish them.

Sam got up from the leaves, brushing up his pants.

"Dean... this thing we were hunting... I think it thru us in Wonderland..."

Dean turned around, facing Sam.

"In Wonderland? Seriously Sam? I think you read too much fairytales when you were a kid. This is not freakin' wonderland and we are certainly not Alice." Dean said, annoyed.

"But Dean, look at the facts. We were falling down a hole! Nobody could make such a fall to walk away right after! And the shelves! They were filled with random objects as in Alice in Wonderland."

Sam sighed, walking down the hall to the middle of a room. There was a low glass table there with only an antic key on it. Taking it between his thumb and index, he showed it to Dean.

"And what would you say about that?" Sam asked.

Dean gaped at the key.

"This is freakin Wonderland..." he added after the initial shock was over.

Sam sighed, but nodded.

"And there is only one way to get out of here." Sam added, closing in on a low curtain. Behind it was hidden a little wooden door with an antic lock, however, unlike the tale the key wouldn't fit.

Sam got up and looked over to Dean who was starring at the table dumbfounded. Where it was empty earlier now was almost an entire buffet. Three small white boxes were opened where he could see a little piece of an apple pie, a small piece of cake and a little cupcake. In black ink was written Eat Me. There was also a few bottles next to it, where it was written drink me. He could see orange juice, milk and beer thru the bottles.

"Alright... Let's think about it logically," Sam said looking around him. Three doors were perfect for his height, but there was also a door which was a lot taller than even he could reach. The space between the door and the floor was also quite substantial, although a little smaller then the eleven inches tall that was the little door behind the curtain. He took the key and tried it on the three doors that he could easily reach, however the key was too large for all of the locks.

Sam turned around, looking at the table and right after his brother.

"Okay we need to pass thru that door," Sam said. This whole situation wasn't amusing him in the least. He knew that whoever brought them there was playing with them. Suddenly, as if his thoughts had enraged karma, he heard someone falling on the leaves they fell on previously.

"Take something and fast, either way, we need to get behind that door." Dean said, taking in the apple pie piece Sam had spotted previously.

"Figure you go and take the pie," Sam murmured, taking the beer bottle that has been on the table.

They both heard someone running towards them and Sam promptly drank the beer, wincing as it went down his throat.

Sam was waiting to get smaller, figuring that in the tale the Drink Me bottle had gotten Alice smaller. He figured it was the best solution, considering he could easily get under the door, but as everything seemed reversed in this Wonderland, he found himself growing up and soon, he needed to bend his knee to fit in the room. Dean was still his regular size, his piece of pie still left untouched in his hand. He was gaping up at Sam, unsure what to do.

"Can you get me the key," Sam asked, sighing.

Dean nodded closing the box and putting it in his jacket. He also took the beer bottle Sam had left on the floor, figuring it could always be useful later. Taking a few seconds to collect himself, he also took the little cupcake from the table, wanting the pie for himself, before he reached for the key.

Dean looked up at Sam and reaching as far as he can, he managed to get the key between Sam waiting fingers.

"There you go sasquatch," Dean said, knowing that this tall, his brother was easily blocking the only passage the intruder could take to get to them.

Sam hoped the key would fit the lock on this last door. He closed his eyes, before he inserted the key inside the lock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sam hoped the key would fit the lock on this last door. He closed his eyes, before he inserted the key inside the lock._ Really hoping the door would opened, he turned the key. Effectively, the door opened and he could now see a beautiful garden on the other side. Looking down, he saw that Dean had already crossed the door and was standing in the grass, waiting for him to do the same. As fast as he could, Sam went on the other side, closing the gigantic door behind him.

"What should we do now?" Sam asked, knowing the intruder was still searching for them.

Dean took out the box containing the piece of cupcake he had brought his brother.

"There, this should get you back to your usual height." Dean said, handing the cupcake over.

Sam took it in between his index and thumb, hoping he wouldn't drop it nor crush it. Before he could change his mind, he tossed the little cupcake in his mouth, swallowing it down. Nothing happened at first and he started to worry about the cupcake not working, before he felt himself falling down and seeing things getting larger around him. Dean turned around nervously when he stopped shrinking, considering that they could clearly hear the banging on the door and they both knew whoever threw them into Wonderland was now after them.

"We should go." Sam said, pointing towards a house that was showing in the horizon. However, as they closed in the house, they both noticed it was made for a much smaller person. The front door was about five feet tall. Sam winced knowing they both couldn't get in.

"I'll go," Dean said, getting the little box out of his pocket and taking the small piece of pie into his hand. It was still hot as if it was just out of the oven. Dean broke the pie in two, eating the first half. It tasted delicious and although, he dreaded getting small as he had seen his brother do a little earlier, he couldn't pass on eating some pie. He also knew they needed a few essentials if they were to go against the intruder. Few seconds later, however, he found himself getting smaller and instead of looking almost eye to eye to Sam as he had a few seconds prior, he found himself looking up, way up at Sam.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaimed, looking at the door that had been too small for them to go into. Now it seemed even too big for his new diminished height. The knob, which was situated in the middle of the door, was a bit higher then he was now. He guessed he could be maybe two feet tall even a little less. Reaching as high as he could, he tried turning the knob, but he could only graze it with his fingers and couldn't get a grip strong enough to actually turn it. Turning around, he saw Sam taking the knob and turning it gently. The door opened at the same time and Dean found himself looking into the house.

"Thanks," he told Sam, before walking into the house. The walls, the furniture and even the floor were white and he had to blink thru the sudden luminosity this was creating.

"Damn, who paints even the floor white?" Dean murmured, getting up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Opening the door, he immediately reached for the closet, hoping he could find a bag there. Fortunately, there was a backpack which he took. It was nearly as tall as he was and he hoped he could make it out without having to call Sam into reinforcement.

He went to the kitchen and opening the drawers he took salt, a few knives, herbs, a few boxes written Eat Me and a few bottles where it was written Drink Me. Throwing all the items into the bag, he turned around, ready to go out, before he spotted white gloves shining near the table.

"What's that?" Dean asked taking them in his hand and turning it around. Suddenly, there was banging on the house and Dean frowned, putting the gloves into the bag. Struggling, he pushed the bag towards the door, where Sam took it from him.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

"We don't have time, someone's coming towards the house," Sam said, putting the backpack on his back. Dean reached in his pocket for the beer bottle and drank what little there was left in it. Sam tried taking Dean into his arms, knowing that this tall, his brother would only slow them down, but Dean refused and started running towards the forest without another word. Sam followed soon after and they hide behind a few bushes. It was then that Dean started to feel the effects of the beer. Considering he was about Sam's knee height a while earlier, he started growing up until he reached about five foot nine.

Sam handed the backpack over to him and he took out two knifes, handing one over to Sam.

"There wasn't much munitions in that house," Dean added when Sam frowned at the butter knife he had received.

Sam nodded, taking out the white gloves that were shining more fiercely in the luminosity of the sun.

"What are those?"

Dean frowned.

"I don't know men. There was at least ten pair of gloves in that house. I think they might have some characteristic that may be useful here."

Sam frowned, putting it on, however nothing happened.

"You mean like gloves characteristics? Like against the cold?" Sam said, amused.

Dean shook his head, taking out another bottle of beer from the backpack. Putting a small quantity into the cap, he drank it as he would have with a shot of vodka; fast and efficient. Very soon, he found himself his regular height again and closed the backpack, putting it on his back. For his part, Sam looked briefly over the bushes, before hitting Dean in the shoulder, pointing towards the small house of earlier.

A big rabbit wearing a jacket was talking nervously to a woman. They couldn't make out her features from this far, but they both knew it was the intruder that had threw them into this nightmare.

"Damn," Dean murmured and the woman sharply turned her head towards them, as if she had heard Dean's voice and could now see them.


End file.
